Добить фокстерьера
by Jean-Paul-Red
Summary: Герои: Шерлок Холмс и Лестрейд. А хорошо ли мы знаем инспектора Лестрейда? Предупреждение: slash, ненормативная лексика.


Содержание: А хорошо ли мы знаем инспектора Лестрейда? Предупреждение: ненормативная лексика. Non-con.

Дисклаймер: Эти герои не приносят мне дохода. Безумство поведения героев – на моей совести.

Я снова в гостях у этого ублюдка. Мы пьем бренди, я рассказываю о своем текущем деле и чувствую себя идиотом, как и более десятка лет назад.

Моя жизнь без него – сплошной праздник, но если мне кажется, что празднику что–то угрожает, я бегу к нему и прошу совета. Чёрта с два он мне сдался, если нет проблем, этот мистер Блестящий Теоретик! Я и без него вижу регулярность пятен крови на полу и разбросанные по саду улики. Я без него понимаю, что судья вовсе не судья, а его брат–близнец. Что официант клуба "Крипси–дипси" покончил с собой из–за украденных казённых денег, а не из–за девицы, как думают все. Я и без него всё это _знаю_. Но будь проклят тот день, когда я вошёл в участок на Эппл–роуд! Будь проклят тот безмозглый воришка, умудрившийся стянуть у русской старухи кошелёк вместе с безделушкой ценой в полтыщи фунтов! Будь проклят этот инспектор Дауни, дуболом с его тупыми шутками, втолкнувший меня в допросный закуток, куда я влетел как пентюх, рассыпав по полу бумаги! Хорошо хоть преступника ещё не привели. Когда я собрал документы, ползая по полу, и поднялся с колен, то тут же упёрся глазами в этого молодого хлыща. И почему я сразу вспотел, как мясник, и покраснел, что его подмастерье?! И почему засуетился, как старая дева на вокзале, и почему нёс такую чушь, от которой у самого позже, когда читал протокол, волосы вставали дыбом?! Почему его взгляд становился всё насмешливее и высокомернее?! И почему каждый раз, когда я его вижу, вся моя хвалёная соображалка вылетает из головы, энергия хлещет через край, а его язвительные советы опять бьют в самую точку?

Он держал меня за имбицила, я его – за сумасшедшего. Видел его в те времена раза по два в месяц, и не было мало–мальски стоящего дела, в которое он бы не сунул свой длинный нос. Как же я бесился! Слава Богу, быстро меня повысили из сержантов в инспектора, и я уже мог проявить свой характер и умерить его прыть.

И сколько мне стоило нервов уговорить самого себя обратиться к нему первым. Дело Шёрна. Я давно выращивал бы в деревне розы, если бы не энтузиазм этого помоечника, отыскавшего чёртовы окурки в компостной куче. Но идею об окурках подкинул я, чем заслужил от него один долгий изучающий взгляд.

Наконец он решил остепениться и осел на Бейкер–стрит у какой–то не очень старой вдовы. Сначала мне показалось, что с этой миссис Хадсон у него интрижка, пока мое блядское чутьё не подсказало мне, что сам-то пройдоха – висельник. Как только я увидел его сожителя–доктора, пожирающего говнюка глазами, у меня сразу сердце кольнуло. А наш, ныне именующий себя "сыщиком–консультантом", знакомец, ходил вокруг трупа Дреббера, обдолбанный до невменяемости. Кокаинист сраный!

Он отравил моего Тоби. Старый пёс был моим единственным другом. Верным, понимающим, беззлобным. На то была воля Божья и собачья глупость, но, тварь, чтоб ты сдох в таких же мучениях! А я заведу нового терьера и назову его Тобиасом, чтобы позлить жополиза Грегсона.

Потом мы стали соревноваться в известности: его наполовину мифические приключения описаны в бульварном журнальчике комнатной собачонкой Уотсоном, зато меня превозносит умудрённая "Таймс". Награды и почёт достаются мне. Гонорары – докторишке–голодранцу. Консультант работал на всех, получал свою дозу медицинских препаратов и скромную сумму на счёт в банке. А его важничающий братец (глаз у него намётан похлеще, чем у младшенького, да уж больно высоко летает) после поимки покойного ныне кэбмена, вызвал меня к себе и попросил приглядеть за "его мальчиком", дабы чего не случилось. Ха! "Чего не случилось"! Что с ним случится, с этим уёбищем?! Я не приставляю шпика, просто сорванцы с Бейкер–стрит доносят о его передвижениях кому надо, лишь бы платили.

Ему хватило ума не выносить сор из избы. Никаких публичных скандалов, всё тихо, по–семейному, по–английски. Мозги этого недоучки не раз спасали нам жизни, только его не спасли от разочарования. Тщедушная блондинка решила заиметь пенсионера-терапевта, дабы не остаться нераскупоренной в свой почти тридцатник. Увела котелок вместе со стетоскопом и рецептами. Богатства её разбросаны по дну Темзы, но, видно, дело зашло далеко, раз свадебку сыграли так быстро, без длительной помолвки.

Во время того дела я впервые ночевал в их квартире. Лежал на диване в гостиной и в голове крутились строчки греховодника Катулла о том, как "сон мне не закрыл спокойно очи,//но, неистово влюбленный, на постели// я, желающий, вертелся и ждал утра//чтоб с тобою говорить и быть бы вместе." Да уж, "неистово влюбленный". Молчал бы, инспектор. Он не видит никого, кроме этого красавчика, и никогда не посмотрит на тебя, хоть ты проведи в Парламенте Билль о прощении смертного греха мужеложства.

Я шёл по очередному делу, думал о разнице цен на пошив сюртуков, счета за которые найдены на месте очередного убийства, как вдруг меня окликнули. Я обернулся и увидел худую фигуру своей Немезиды – ищейки с Бейкер–стрит. Было странно видеть его, заросшего многодневной щетиной, с чёрными кругами под глазами, окруженного ароматом опиума, но искренне радовавшегося нашей встрече. И это не его обычный маскарад, а самое настоящее естество. Он пригласил меня как старого знакомого к себе выпить. Я согласился. Мы отправились в его захламлённую квартирку, и надрались как истинные джентльмены – до полной потери сознания.

Я проснулся рано, едва начало белеть лондонское осеннее небо. Кто–то заворочался и больно ударил мне под дых локтем. Во рту сразу пересохло, весь вчерашний вечер пронесся в памяти за мгновение: улица, грязная Немезида в заляпанных глиной ботинках, херес, бренди, виски, спор о судьбе колоний, кочерга в качестве реквизита для наглядной демонстрации способа убийства садовника герцогини Мальборо, ванная комната, в которую в самый интимный момент оправления нужды вваливается гостеприимный хозяин, на ходу расстёгивающий брюки и встающий рядом над ватер–клозетом. А потом ещё виски и даже тост "За взаимопонимание", после которого он, пошатываясь, отправляется в свою спальню, уведомив меня, что вторая спальня закрыта по причине отсутствия хозяина, а на диване в гостиной и так много хлама. Мы поняли друг друга.

Я поворачиваюсь, натягиваю на его обнаженное плечо одеяло и встаю. Быстро одеться и бежать вниз, к хозяйке, "Именем закона!", приказать испуганной кубышке подать пиво или эль, залпом кружку гадкого пива, хвать всю бутыль и обратно наверх, дав задание приготовить завтрак.

Осторожно бужу. Как он не рад этому! Гамма негативных эмоций на заспанном лице. Я ставлю бутыль у кровати, сажусь и говорю, говорю, говорю. Что это не важно, ничего не значит, вот, выпей, полегчает, ты же все равно с ним был, а не со мной, и что я давно знаю, и брат знает, и хозяйка знает, и всем платят за молчание. А он, дурак этакий, вдруг выдает: "Тебе тоже заплатили, я знаю." А я еще дурей: "Я за тобой уже десять лет бесплатно бегаю." А он: "Я знаю. В этом твоя слабость." И за бутылью тянется, пьянь треклятая! И я вновь целую его, теперь уже не в мечтах при полуночной или предрассветной дрочке, и не как вчера, пьяный в стельку, а всего лишь с похмелья. Он отвечает, губы хмéльные, мои брюки вновь расстегнуты, и он лапает меня как разбитная девка.

А потом я бегу на службу. Ловлю кэб, матеря возницу почем зря. Зверствую в Скотленд–Ярде, все смотрят косо и шепчутся про алкогольный духан. Зато вечером никто не видит, как я сижу дома, на своей узкой кровати в ночной рубашке и плачу навзрыд как ребенок. Какая глупость! Я имбицил, как он и думает. Он похвалил меня за неистощимую энергию. Не за работу, конечно! Я ведь ношу у него прозвище "фокстерьер". Его разжиревший щелкопёр припечатал меня этой кличкой в своих сочинениях, благодаря чему мои подчинённые имеют повод позубоскалить. А снисходительная похвала моих умственных способностей – "толковый"! Нелепость какая!

Он снизошел до меня ещё раз спустя месяц. Я заполняю сопродиловку в тюрьму, он возникает на пороге и, как ни в чем не бывало, приглашает перекусить. Выглядит намного лучше, чем прошлый раз. Мы идем в ближайшую рыгаловку, и он болтает о какой–то ерунде, я его не слушаю, только пытаюсь разгадать, что ему нужно. Наконец он сам раскалывается: "Вы не могли бы помочь мне в этом?" Я плохо уловил суть придуманного им предлога и говорю: "Конечно. Где и когда?"–"У меня. После десяти." Я плачу по счёту, но он всё равно оставляет деньги. Мое официальное жалование – жалкие крохи, однако я втрое, если не вчетверо, богаче него. Знает ли он о моих аферах? Догадывается ли о моих счетах, удачных вложениях в бумаги?

Вечером я на Бейкер–стрит. Мы заново учимся вести светский разговор. На профессиональные темы, на отвлечённые. Снова узнаём друг друга. Я вижу, что ему тяжело. Я – не то, к чему он привык. В моих глазах нет слепого восхищения, обожания. Не красавец, а крысёныш, как верно дразнил меня отец. Модная одежда придает мне уверенности, в родном Скотленд-Ярде мне нет равных по умению хорошо одеться. Мне тоже не легко: реальность прозаичнее мечты. В мечтах я с ним так не говорил. Бьет полночь, половину, час. Он извиняется и оставляет гостиную на несколько минут. Хочется бежать, но мне интересно, как он будет меня выгонять. Наконец появляется в домашнем халате. Протягивает мне другой, серый, и, твердо глядя в глаза, говорит: "Ванная там."

Всё же у него бывает стояк, только для этого надо немало потрудиться, а ведь он на пять лет меня моложе. Когда в разгаре порочных утех он просит меня взять его, я останавливаюсь. Глаза сверлят меня в темноте, и он шепчет: "Раз любишь, значит хорошо это сделаешь." Я не говорил о какой-то там любви, но ты знаешь, что я не отдам тебя под суд, ты хочешь сравнить, как это, когда берут по любви, а не по твоему желанию привязать почитателя. Я осторожен, как с девственником, но всё-таки рву его. После случившегося он, потный, дрожащий, вытягивается в ворохе простыней, улыбается, и, морщась от боли, признает, что я "не-ве-роя-тен".

Мы условились о телеграммах. Так проще обоим. У него назревает дело заграницей, в его отсутствие я успеваю подчистить свои дела. Мы видимся: по делу или нет, по взаимному согласию или просто с получасовым предупреждением. Я мало прошу, и ничего не требую. Он тоже. Ему нравится быть со мной только из-за того, что я ему ровня. Зачем я нужен? Столярный клей для разбитого сердца. Что он для меня – ему не интересно, главное, что я его деру, а чувства… Плевать он на них хотел, на эти, мать их за ногу, чувства.

Пиздолиз купил практику, иногда заходит в гости. У него по–прежнему собственный ключ, и я всё время ругаюсь, чтобы мой, зелёный как покойник после этих визитов, друг запирал дверь спальни. Однажды наши визиты совпали. Я видел, что эскулап счастлив с женой, но для него осталось понятие дружбы, к тому же он хочет продолжать писать романы. Так что мы играли в игру "кто кого пересидит". Наконец-то он нашёл предлог – молодая жена – и испарился. Я с удовольствием отметил, что мы оба вздохнули с облегчением, и даже немного пошалили прямо у камина. Той ночью, попыхивая трубкой в постели, поглаживая холодными пальцами мою грудь, он сделал мне третий в жизни комплимент, назвав меня хорошим актёром. Конечно, мне с тобой не сравниться, развратный меланхолик, но ты пытаешься перебороть меня даже в этом. Ничего, против моей елды ты бессилен, никакой актёрский дар не поможет тебе сыграть равнодушие там, куда ты сам меня направляешь и холодность там, где ты горяч, как адское пламя.

Я погряз в новом деле и чувствую, что без его помощи не выплыть. Я не так проницателен, не вижу, за что зацепиться. "Жди тчк" – одного слова для телеграфа достаточно, хоть я и ощущаю себя дубиной. И еще большим чурбаном, когда вваливаюсь на Бейкер–стрит с ворохом свертков со всякой снедью, за которую меня, кажется, всё больше любит старая кошёлка Хадсон, и вижу, как этот, давно не ёбаный в рот кретин, одетый в свой лучший костюм, выпроваживает отвратительно манерного французского консула. За лягушачьими окороками закрывается дверь, и я ляпаю: "Хочешь отведать французской любви?", и мы хохочем как сумасшедшие. Он на редкость красив и нежен. Я впервые думаю подставиться, но дальше отсоса дело не идёт. В этом мастерстве мне до него далеко: он натаскан подхалимом превосходно.

Мальчишка–слуга сочувственно смотрит мне вслед. Химический раствор вытесняет меня. Выгнал без объяснения причин. И поделом мне: не суйся слишком часто. Что будет, когда мы оба состаримся и престанем воевать? Мои розы, его пчёлы. Он прав, это будет Сассекс.

Сегодня я по делу. Рассказывая ему о том, как меня гложет это таинственное дело, я чувствую себя ослом, как и в начале нашего знакомства. Он слушает, закрыв глаза, и молчит. Да на хер ты мне сдался! Молчит. И без тебя разберусь, рваная шлюха! Молчит. Вот только подкинь мне какой–нибудь советец и я покачусь ко всем чертям. Ты хочешь больше жертв? Больше улик? Я злюсь на себя, свою бездарность, на одержимость этим мудаком. Думай быстрее, мастер дедукции! Убийца не остановится просто так. Молчишь, значит проблема действительно мне не под силу, раз даже ты не нашёл разгадку за целый час.

Я отхлебываю из бокала, борясь с желанием раскорячить его на обеденном столе и засунуть ему так, чтобы орал мое имя и не думал ни о чём больше. И чтобы я не думал ни о чём, кроме своего хуя, спускающего в его растраханную под мой размер задницу.

Без тебя моя жизнь брызжет праздничным фейерверком, с тобой – проблемами, кровью, морфином, семенем. Когда же всё это кончится и не будет никаких трупов, никаких опасностей, и только розы будут занимать моё время? Последний год я должен почитать каждый свой визит за истинное счастье и ждать вышвырнешь ты меня, оставишь до утра, или добьешь своими химикалиями. Уж лучше побыстрее добей повешенного с тобой на одной виселице мерзавца. Сегодня вы способны на это как никогда, мистер Уильям Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире сыщик–консультант, тощий ебливый наркоман–всезнайка. Казнить или помиловать меня, Габриеля Питера Лестрейда, лучшего сыщика Скотленд–Ярда, маленького ёбаря с большим хреном, фокстерьера, вашу новую комнатную собачонку.


End file.
